


Look at me.

by SSSSnake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome MJ, Big Brother Harley Keener, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, harley is a beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSnake/pseuds/SSSSnake
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to get physical.ORFlash goes a little too far and Peter has a panic attack.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	Look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please don't come after me. Also, my knowledge about panic attacks is limited to what I have experienced firsthand. Again don't come after me.

“Penis Parker is a useless piece of shit” Peter stared at the graffiti on the mirrors. He could feel the humiliation set in. Trying to ignore it he walked out of the bathroom, his hands tightening on his backpack straps. 

His feet felt heavy as he dragged them to the cafeteria, the food sucked but at least he could spend some time listening to his friends bitch about class even though they were all geniuses. He reached quickly and took his seat in the middle of Harley and Ned. 

Shuri (who had transferred to his school a couple of months ago out of boredom) and MJ were sitting across, eating their lunch dejectedly. Slowly everyone started their own conversations. Which ended in them arguing over Pineapple pizza while they walked to a school assembly.

“Ah, look at these Nerds in their natural habitat,” Flash’s obnoxious voice suddenly interrupted their banter. Peter groaned and turned around. Harley wasn’t about to let it slide “Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium Oxygen fluorine fluorine Flash,” This sent everyone into fits of laughter and Flash turned redder than his shirt. 

“Shut up!” He screamed at them but to no avail. “MAYBE THIS WILL SHUT YOU LOSERS UP!” He snapped and swung a punch across Harley’s face who was preoccupied with laughing. 

Then everything descended into fucking chaos. Fists flew and flash and his cronies emerged victorious.

That’s how Peter found himself pinned against the lockers. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t supposed to get physical. The entire situation reminded him of the fight with the vulture. 

He tried to keep his panic from bubbling up to the surface but then flash dropped him and started kicking his ribs brutally. Then the panic attack slammed into him full force. It edged over the dam that Peter had painstakingly built. 

It flooded his senses and he felt like he was staring into Vulture’s eyes again, trying desperately to save him. He heard screaming and then the kicking stopped instead warm, gentle hands took their place and he heard MJ’s voice through the fog.

“Hey Peter, can you hear me?” her voice was gentle and her touch reassuring. He nodded “Good, try to match your breathing to mine,” she breathed deeply. Peter followed suit, and he repeated a mantra in his head “you did it, you saved him now save your friends,”    
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MJ glanced around helplessly, her friends were dealing with the bullies as she tried to help her other friend. She could feel him breathing with her and she knew that it was a good sign but she couldn’t help but look around, Harley had red oozing out of his nose and was punching flash like there was no tomorrow. “No one touches Peter, not on my watch,” He half-growled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, peter do you think you can count till ten?”Peter slowly nodded and tried to put the question at the back of his mind. “1” She started “2” he supplied “3” his voice sounded shaky “4” “5” “6” “7” “8” “9’’ “10” “ Look at me. Good, I’m so proud of you,” she whispered adopting a voice that she often used with children.

“You’re okay peter,” She soothingly rubbed circles on his back. He took a deep breath and felt the fog clear “Can you step back just for a minute?” “Of course,” she did as asked and the second he didn’t feel congested he pushed himself up from his curled up position on the floor.

Everything looked terrifying. Harley’s shirt was stained with blood, Shuri's usually calm demeanor had evaporated leaving a disheveled and angry young woman who was kicking the crap out of Alex Jackson. 

Ned looked even worse and then he finally let his eyes travel to a very concerned MJ. If everyone looked like they had been to hell and back, she looked like she made the trip daily. Her clothes were stained with her own blood and her shirt was torn slightly. There were bruises forming across her arms and an ugly bruise on her cheek. 

He scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around her “Thankyou” he whispered into her ear. She smiled against his shoulder, ignoring the pain. He pulled away quickly and pulled his brother off of flash. Just as Mr. Bennet came into the hall. 

“All of you, my office now!” He screeched and they solemnly followed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who was bullying who?” “Sir, flash was bullying peter,” “Mr. Thompson, is this true?” “NO sir they’re all liars,” “He’s fucking lying sir, We’re injured because of him!” Harley indignantly exclaimed.

  
  


“MR. KEENER-STARK,” The teacher screamed. “Mr.Parker-Stark, Mr. Keener- Stark, Miss Jones, Mr. Leeds, Miss Udaku, Mr.Thompson, Mr.Jackson, Mr.Burr, Mr. MIllers, Mr. Reynolds, and Mr. Jefferson, you’re all suspended until further notice,” he dismissed them.

He called their parents but since that day they were going to be spending the night at the avengers compound they didn’t have to worry about their parents too much.

When said parents arrived they explained their situation and remained thankfully ungrounded, Flash and his cronies weren't as lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
